recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yucatecan Grilled Catfish with Pickled Red Onions
Description A Catfish recipe. Ingredients Pickled red onions * 1 quart water, plus more as needed * 2 small red onions, sliced 1-inch thick * 2 teaspoons sugar * 1 teaspoon dried oregano, preferably Mexican * ½ teaspoon freshly ground pepper * ½ teaspoon ground cumin * ½ teaspoon salt * 4 garlic cloves, halved * ⅔ cup cider vinegar or lime juice Achiote marinade * 1 tablespoon achiote seed (see note) * 1 teaspoon freshly ground black pepper * 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1 teaspoon ground coriander * 1 teaspoon dried oregano, preferably Mexican * ¼ teaspoon ground cloves * ½ teaspoon ground cumin * 5 large garlic cloves * 1 teaspoon salt * 3 tablespoons cider vinegar or lime juice Catfish * 6 U.S. farm-raised catfish fillets * olive oil for brushing Garnish * cilantro sprigs Directions # To prepare the pickled onions, bring 1 quart of water to a boil in a medium saucepan. # Add onions and cook for 45 seconds. # Drain onions and rinse under cold water. # Place onions in a non-corrosive bowl and add sugar, oregano, pepper, cumin, salt, garlic and vinegar or lime juice and stir to combine. # Add enough water to the bowl to make the pickling liquid barely cover the onions. # Cover and refrigerate for several hours, preferably overnight. # To prepare the marinade, pulverize the achiote seeds as finely as possible in a spice grinder. # Add the pepper, cinnamon, coriander, oregano, cloves and cumin and pulse the grinder on and off a few times to combine the spices. # Place in a small bowl and set aside. # Finely chop the garlic. # Sprinkle salt over garlic. # Using the flat side of a heavy chef's knife, mash and smear the garlic and salt mixture, working it back and forth on the cutting board until it forms a paste. # Add the garlic paste along with the vinegar or lime juice to the bowl with the spice mixture and mix until thoroughly combined. # Spread about a teaspoon of the marinade over each side of the catfish fillets (there may be a little marinade left over). # Place the fillets on a sheet pan, cover with plastic wrap and refrigerate for 1 to 2 hours. # About 1 hour before serving, prepare a charcoal fire for grilling and let it burn until the coals are hot. # To grill the marinated fillets, brush them with a little olive oil and place on the grill over the hottest part of the fire. # After about 30 seconds, turn the fillets 90 degrees and grill on the same side for 30 seconds longer. # Move the fillets to a cooler part of the fire and cook for 2 minutes longer on that side. # Turn the fillets over and cook for 3 to 4 minutes on the other side or until flakes easily when tested with a fork. # Serve the catfish on warm plates topped with pickled red onions and a sprig of cilantro. Category:Annatto seed Recipes Category:Cider vinegar Recipes Category:Ethnic catfish Recipes Category:Grilled or broiled catfish Recipes Category:Lime Recipes Category:Lime juice Recipes Category:Oregano Recipes